Love You All the Time
by VancouverCougar
Summary: Random Ron and Hermione drabbles. Hoping to write a lot. Will take requests! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

DiDaydreamer Drabbles

**Love You All the Time**

**Hey guys these are just some random little drabbles I come up with because Ron and Hermione are the cutest couple ever. :) I'm trying to write a lot, maybe even go for 100! I might need some help, so if you have a suggestion, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: No profit is made off of this fanfiction and the characters do not belong to me. I just love to play with them!**

I loved her in the winter.

She was like an angel, really. When her hair was down, all covered with snowflakes.

She looked like she was dancing through the snow when she walked. She was gliding, graceful as a swan. I wondered if she realized how graceful she really was. She usually complained about being klutzy, but to me, she was the furthest thing from it.

She had a snowflake on the tip of her nose; she came over and spoke to me, and I couldn't take my eyes off that tiny snowflake on her face.

She didn't try to brush it away.

I wanted to do it for her.

So I reached out and touched her.

She didn't shudder away.

She smiled at me, and I smiled at her, and it just felt like it was meant to be.

What a perfect winter's day that was.

**I'm trying to stay under 500 words per chapter because I'm told that's what a drabble is. :D I hope to get a review or two and maybe if you have a request I will write it next! Thanks!**

**-D.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

We were carefree together when it was just us. It was our secret, because we were only ever this way when we were alone together. Even when we weren't alone, we sometimes let the funny behavior slip past our barriers, and others could see something beneath the surface.

We ran through the freshly fallen snow together, just us, trying to make it to class on time. Hermione was never late, but I was going to make her late today.

I threw a snowball at her from behind as I chased her up the steps. She shrieked and I laughed good-naturedly back at her.

She turned with a giggle and threw a snowball at me. I dodged it, easily. She was such a girl.

A beautiful girl, nonetheless.

Thinking of how much a girl Hermione was sometimes made me giggle like one.

It was embarrassing.

Harry didn't notice we were flirting, but then again he never noticed anything! There was something between us, I could just feel it. I didn't know how everyone in the school went on with their business around us and never said anything. They never stopped to give us a suspicious little look and wonder "Is there more there than meets the eye?"

While I was lost in a daydream, Hermione lobbed another icy snowball at my head. I blushed as she laughed, hoping she didn't notice.

"You're going to make us late, Ron!" she accused, flouncing ahead of me.

We weren't late for class that day. She had worried a lot for nothing.

But I would make her late one of these days. She could count on it.

****

Thanks for reading, and thanks to my reviewer for the idea! Anyone going to the premiere of HP 7 part 1 tonight? I know I am! Gotta run. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast.

I looked forward to this time of the day.

Now usually it was for the food, but nowadays that had changed.

I waited anxiously for the moment when she would come waltzing in to the Great Hall, with her bag of books slung over her shoulder, a frantic look on her face. I thought she was beautiful when she was in a hurry. Hermione always seemed to be in a hurry.

Even during breakfast, when we were meant to relax.

Harry and I exchanged glances as our muttering friend sat herself down and daintily picked up a blueberry bagel.

"How goes it, Hermione?" I asked casually. She muttered something incoherent back to me, and I tried desperately to pretend I had not felt the pain in my chest at her curtness.

I hoped Harry didn't notice anything. It was a miracle he didn't see the way my face fell. I certainly felt it.

Hermione opened a book and hid her face from us, still mumbling, probably trying to memorize a whole dozen pages for an exam later that day.

It was a shame that just one interaction with her like that could ruin breakfast for someone like me.

For the first time in a very long time, I did not feel hungry at all.

**Sorry this one is sadder, but I wanted to touch on the pain of liking someone who doesn't always acknowledge you back. I will write a happier drabble for the next one. ****J **

**LOVED DH!**


End file.
